Timeline of Pokemon Oil and Coal
This is the timeline of Pokemon Oil and Coal. Under construction! If you want to add your own series, go ahead, just ask Sol in the comments... 10000000000 BM - 0 BM *Arceus created the universe. *Giratina, Palkia, and Dialgia emerge from eggs. Giratina engages in combat with Arceus and is exiled. *Yveltal, Xerneas, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza create the Earth. Rayquaza then begins his slumber. *Rayquaza briefly awakes and puts Kyogre and Groudon is a slumber. *Yveltal and Xerneas fly off. * 0 BM/FP - 3000 FP/0 HA *0 BM- Mew is born. The first Pokemon are created. *1000 FP- The fossil Pokemon begin to end. Houndour and Houndoom emerge from The Caves and kill off most of the Mews. *2000 FP- The Pokemon begin to find homes, but a battle between Kyogre and Groudon cause the continents to shift. *2100 FP- The great continent shift ends and Kyogre and Groudon find rest. *2200 FP- Humans emerge from the caves. *2600 FP- The first humans form tribes. *2800 FP- Early humans head off to places such as Unova and Kalos. *3000 FP- Apricorns are found and farmed by humans. HA 0- HA XXXX *0 HA- Humans start to befriend Pokemon instead of waging war. *28 HA- Humans start to break off and form "governments". *72 HA- The Kanten Empire is founded. *86 HA- The Xinhan Republic is founded. *101 HA- The Wanhoan Republic is founded. *103 HA- The runes of the Unown in Johto are created by the Kanten. *104 HA- The Wanhoans and Xinhan form a treaty, which starts the great Kanhoan War. *106 HA- Humans start using Pokemon for war. *108 HA- The Kanten Empire defeats the Xinhan and Wanhoan Republic. *113 HA- The Kanten Empire attacks and conquers the Hahen, colonizing Hoenn. *124 HA- Humans begin to use English as a language. *186 HA- The Xinhan and Wanhoans attack the Kanten at Hahen, reawakening Kyogre who floods most of Hoenn. *400 HA- The second Kanhoan War ends with the Kanten Empire enslaving Groudon and Kyogre to destroy the Xinhan/Wanhoan Navy. *683 HA- Humans begin to work with metals. *784 HA- Humans begin to recognize Pokemon, training them for common use. *869 HA- The Third Kanhoan War begins with the Kalos Empire visiting Kanten on a reconnaissance mission and reawakening Rayquaza, who attacks the Kanten. Kantens attack the Wanhoans and the Wanhoans are driven to a state of weakness. *990 HA- The Third Kanhoan War ends with the creation of the Wanxin Empire. *1138 HA- The first Pokemon War begins when Kanten splits to become the Grey Kanten, Red Kanten, and the Blue Kanten. *1362 HA- The Pokemon War ends with Kanten reclaiming Red and Grey. The Wanxin Empire splits and Kalos becomes even stronger. *1365- The Shinhann Empire attacks western Kanten, but were easily defeated. *1370- The Shinhann Empire attacks western Kanten, but were easily defeated. *1380- The Shinhann Empire attacks western Kanten, but were easily defeated. *1382- The Kanten is attacked by the Shinhann and the capital is destroyed, but the citizens regroup and form a new nation, Tohjo. *1541- The Tohjo Empire attacks the Shinhinn, breaking through. *1543- The Shinhinn destroy their own monuments to the Reverse World so the Tohjos cannot conquer the entire world. *1556- The Una'a arrives to destroy the Tohjo Invaders, but the Tohjos use Charizards to burn them down and the cities. *1557- With Shinhinn in terror, the Pokemon of Una'a attack while the military is away. This is known as the Kyurem Wars. *1559- The Swords of Justice emerge, laying waste to cities across Una'a. *1580- Kyurem lands on Earth. Reshiram and Zekrom attack the Swords of Justice, ending the Kyurem Wars. *1590- The Shinhinns finally fall. *1600- The Kalos Empire attacks Una'a, conquering it and renaming it Unova. *1638- The invention of the Apricorn to capture Pokemon. *1656- The Tohjo colonies in Sinnoh revolt. *1680- After fighting, Tohjo splits to become Kantoh and Sinnon. *1700- The Turf Wars begin over Johto. *1714- The Kantohs find Hoenn. *1720- Sinnons conquer southwest Johto and begin heading upwards. *1730- Kantoh attacks the Sinnoh when they reach Goldenrod but are easily defeated. An old mage puts a spell over the forest and Celebi defends it. Countries/Regions Kanten Empire/Blue Kanten The Kanten Empire was the first founded countrie. Based in central Kanto at first, it became a great empire only to fall to great trauma. Xinhan Republic The Xinhan Republic was the second country. Based in Sinnoh, it was a great naval empire that reached even to Unova. Wanhoan Republic The Wanhoan Republic was the third country and sister to Xinhan. Based in central Unova, it assisted Xinhan in navy. It is believed to be one of the most peaceful empires ever to have existed until its downfall. Kalos Empire Based in Kalos, it boomed economically and didn't serve much of a threat. Wanxin Empire After the Wanhoans were crippled, Xinhan adopted them and their policies creating the Wanxin Empires. Grey Kanten Also known as Johto, Grey Kanten was funded by the Wanxin. This caused for the downfall of the Wanxin Empire and the emergence of the Una'a and the Shinhinn. Red Kanten Also known as the Sevii Islands, Red Kanten was funded by the Kalos. It was easily taken back in the Pokemon War by Kanten and the war blamed on the Wanxin. Una'a Also known as Unova, it was formed after the fall of the Wanxin Empire. It cut all connections to the world. It was very peaceful and tranquility roamed the land until it heard the call that Shinhinn was invaded. It was conquered peacefully by the Kalos. Shinhinn Also known as Sinnoh, it was formed after the fall of the Wanxin Empire. It tried multiple times to attack Kanten. It was conquered by the Tohjoans. Tohjo After Kanten died off, Tohjo took place. It conquered Shinhinn to create colonies there. It fell and became Kantoh. Kantoh The first modern-day kingdom. Sinnon The second modern-day kingdom, it revolted and attacked Kantoh. Category:Timelines Category:History